Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a guide wire insertion device for a catheter procedure, and more particularly, to a guide wire insertion device for a catheter procedure, which facilitates injection of an injection needle and insertion of a guide wire during a catheter procedure.
Description of the Prior Art
A catheter is a medical cannula used to observe lesions within the human body, inject drugs, or extend a narrowed inner cavity. The catheter is used to treat diseases on various parts, and in particular is mainly used in the form of being inserted into a blood vessel such as a vein or an artery.
A central venous catheter as an example of the catheter serves as a passage through which transfusion agents or drugs are administered into the vein. In general, the central venous catheter is frequently used when it is necessary to measure venous pressure, hold the catheter in the vein for a long time, or easily administer a large amount of transfusion agents or blood preparations into the vein in a short time, during an operation or in an intensive care unit or an emergency room.
The catheter is generally inserted into the vein such as a subclavian vein, a jugular vein, a femoral vein, or a great saphenous vein. A method of inserting the catheter into, for example, the subclavian vein is performed by first inserting a relative thick syringe toward the subclavian vein, identifying that venous blood is drawn (collected) into the syringe so as to identify that an injection needle is inserted into the subclavian vein, removing the syringe in a state of leaving only the injection needle to insert a guide wire into the injection needle, removing the injection needle in a state of leaving the guide wire, inserting the catheter into the vein along the guide wire, and removing the guide wire in a state of leaving the catheter. In such a way, a method of inserting the catheter into the jugular vein or the femoral vein is also performed.
However, the conventional catheter procedure has inconvenient problems since a process for injection of the injection needle and insertion of the catheter is complex, the blood vessel may be damaged and the procedure may end in failure by removal of the injection needle from the blood vessel due to unstable operation when an operator removes the syringe, particularly in the state of leaving only the injection needle to insert the guide wire into the injection needle, and the insertion length of the guide wire may is not accurately and freely adjusted.